


Is the Person I Became the Real Me?

by Spicyfrog



Category: Missed Messages, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dorm Roomates, Dorms, Highschool AU, Jamie is trying, M/M, Mild Blood, Prosthesis, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Lucio, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyfrog/pseuds/Spicyfrog
Summary: Why now? Why did it have to be now, life was going well for Lucio, why did it have to change?
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 9





	Is the Person I Became the Real Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm making my baby boy sad. I really liked the game Missed Messages, so I decided to mix them together because why not. This story isn't going to be good so I might as well write this as a vent story.

Jamison Fawkes, a tall but scrawny guy, his hair disheveled and light blonde. A little charred if you look close enough, but he wouldn't let anyone get too close. His lanky figure was laying on his bed, on top of his messy covers, everything about him was just messy. The music he was playing was some sort of chaotic tune with a nice bass, god did he love a good bass sound. His fiery orange eyes wandered away from his laptop that was sitting snug in his lap, his prosthetic leg laying next to his bed. His eyes wandered around his room, which wasn't too interesting, a small desk was resting in the corner which didn't really have anything on it. Well, besides some empty boba cups. His eyes landed on a door, it led to his roommate, and friends room. Jamison's finger impatiently tapped on the side of his laptop, his eyes staying locked on the door for some time before drifting back to his computer screen, seeing that he got a message from someone else he talked to. He was surprised this guy even messaged him first.

"What are you doing, you keep going off and online." Jamison almost snorted when he read the message, deciding to just send a winking face because he could. His eyes wandered back to his roommates door, quietly questioning why his door has been closed. He normally kept it open, he could understand privacy, but he has never needed it and always kept his door open. Even when his roommate was changing he would just yell to not come in and just hid somewhere in his room. Jamison slid his legs over the side of his bed and hooked his prosthetic onto his nub, making sure it was secure before getting up and going over to the door, lifting his hand to knock but he stopped himself. He didn't know why he hesitated, deciding to just put his ear to the door and listen. There was another voice that wasn't his roommates, it sounded like an angry parent, Jamison didn't know what they were saying since he couldn't care less about learning another language. But he didn't hear his roommate for a bit, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before lifting his hand to knock on the door again.

"Lucio?" He shifted his weight onto his real leg, hearing some shuffles before the door opened. His roommate, Lucio was shorter than him, like way shorter, but that didn't get in the way of anything. "Yes?" Lucio tilted his head to the side in a small but swift motion, "..jus' wanted to check on you, it sounded angry in there." Jamison responded."Ah, yea, sorry about that. My dad called." Lucio just smiled.

It would be the type of smile to make the blonde fall head over heels for, but this one was different. Now that he thinks about it, all of them seemed different, for the past year hasn't realized how his friends smile has changed into something more..forced? Yea that was word. Before Jamison could open his mouth to say something Lucio cut him off. "Oh! It's your birthday right?"

Jamison blinked a couple times and thought about it.

...

He really just forgot about his own birthday, a year to celebrate your birth. It sort of just blended together after a while and he stopped caring. "Yea I guess so, sorta forgot since it ain't important." Jamison just shrugged it off, Lucio just kept on smiling..

"Well it's important to me." Lucio responded before he started singing happy birthday, it was a somewhat slow tune, but music to Jamison's ears. He couldn't figure out what the tune was laced in, sorrow? Sadness? It was hard for him to pick it out and he didn't know why. But then just as it started, it ended. "It isn't the best thing I came up with..but I at least wanted to do something." Jamison waved off whatever Lucio said and just smiled. "Nah it's fine! I liked it, ye should sing more often, believe it or not ye have a great voice." Lucio rolled his eyes and chuckled, then it went silent. It was a somewhat tense silence.

Jamison didn't like it, the tense, deafening silence that keeps filling the room, something is wrong and he knows it. But he doesn't know why. 

"Hey, you're a good friend," Lucio broke the silence for a second. "Thanks, you are too..why are you telling me this?" Jamison cocked an eyebrow at what he said, watching Lucio shift and lean on the door frame. "Well life is so short, I just wanted to make sure you knew." The urge to just ask Lucio what was wrong kept tugging at Jamison's mind, but he didn't want to seem too nosy or pushy, so he didn't ask him. Which to him just felt like a huge mistake.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you for a bit, but I really have to get back to work." Lucio hummed softly, which made Jamison's heart ache for some reason. "Aight..see you later." Jamison slid his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight onto his prosthetic leg.

"Bye," was all Lucio said before closing the door, Jamison heard him walking before the footsteps disappeared. He sighed and retreated back to his bed, it was getting late and he was feeling somewhat tired. He never went to bed this early but he felt like he needed to at least nap, his emotions where getting mixed up and miss matched. Jamison unhooked his prosthetic leg and arm before sliding into bed, he pulled the covers up and stared out the window for a bit. He thought to himself about what was happening, seeming restless.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, just knowing that it randomly happened.


End file.
